Locked in Two
by xie.rox
Summary: [RxN and a bit of OxRxN and HxO hehehe] Locked in Two. Never did Roxas know that he is destined to see this girl. But never did he also knew that another girl adored him.


**A/N:** Okay, so here I am making a new story. This story has been sitting around my story files for many months so I decided to show it off. Hahaha. But it's still in-progress. I may not be able to upload the following chapters real soon since I need to focus on being a senior high school student. c:****

****

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own this game or any of the characters in this story. Nor am I a member of the said company, Square-Enix. This is just a fanfiction of my favorite characters. That all. c:**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : "That Thing"******

_It was a fine afternoon where the world is quite gold and orange in color. Sunset is staring but the waves still moves and sounds so calmly and gently. The wind was not quite cold but it was perfect to refresh and relax a person in a beach. A girl sits in the shore holding a star-shaped shell with a boy lying in the sand enjoying his nap._

"_Sora?" the girl called the boy._

"_Mmm?" he answered lazily while lying in the sand._

"_I'm just wondering…when we grow up are we going to get separated?"_

"_W-what? Why did you ask that kind of question?" Sora sat down in surprise and looked at his girl that he liked the most with a questioned face._

"_Just… thinking out loud," she smiled at him gently._

_----_

"Roxas!"

"W-what?"

"Are you okay? You fell in the floor again," Olette said.

"I did? Sorry about that," the blue-eyed typical teenage boy stood up and scratched the back of his head feeling like he had a bump (which by the way he did). Olette looked at him and showed her concern to him. The whole gang noticed that these past few days, Roxas was acting weird and he keeps on falling on the ground unconsciously.

"Roxas…" she reached for his hands and held it tight. He looked at her and he saw that she was really very worried about him.

"I know, I need to be careful. You, Hayner and Pence keeps on telling me that, y'know?" he smiled trying to cheer her up.

"I know…but please BE more serious about it! Because we are!" she said.

He didn't say a thing. He just looked at her sadly and looked away.

"I'm sorry,"

Silence dropped by the two of them until…

"Hey!" a voice pops in.

"What's taking you guys so long?" Hayner asked. Olette looked at him sadly and she was still holding both Roxas' hands. Hayner got the point.

"Oh, you fell again?!" Hayner said to Roxas.

"I-I guess so,"

"Ugh. What's happening to you lately? You have been acting really weird,"

"I-I don't know," Roxas looked down and was thinking about what Hayner had just said. What was really happening to him? Why does he have these dreams? What do those dreams actually mean? Suddenly, he felt a hand touched his shoulder. He looked up and saw his best friend trying to comfort him or somehow make him feel better.

"Roxas, maybe you need to go home and take a rest," Hayner said.

"Yah," he nodded.

Roxas stood up and waved his friends good-bye. He is very lucky that he has those kinds of friends. But then he began to wonder what if he had friends like Seifer.

…

He shivered.

He was walking back home till something white passed in front of him. He stepped backwards in surprise and saw that "thing" going to the woods. He ran and followed it until they have reached the mansion. Unarmed, he captured the creature but it slapped him really hard and the force was so strong that he was thrown and got hit on the gates of the mansion and fell in the ground weak and dizzy. With only half strength, Roxas tried to stand up but he was paralyzed after that hard hit. The creature was walking towards him and was moving really weird as if it was dancing. It was going to strike him and Roxas, covering his head with his hands, closed his eyes and was expecting a harsh slap. Instead, he felt a warm hand holding his arms gently. He opened his eyes and saw a blonde girl in front of him. He couldn't see her clearly because he was still dizzy and his sight was blurry.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"W-who are…"

"Sssh. You're injured. I've got to take you back to the town." She said.

"W-wait…" Roxas grabbed her hand but suddenly, he passed out.

* * *

** A/N:** I hope you like it. c: reviews please! 


End file.
